Madison Paige
Madison Paige is one of the four playable characters (the other 3 being Ethan Mars, Norman Jayden, and Scott Shelby) and one of the three main protagonists in Heavy Rain. Madison is a young journalist living alone in the city. Suffering from crippling insomnia and nightmares, she often finds herself checking into local motels for the night-- the only place she can relax and sleep in. Involvement Heavy Rain Sleepless Night She wakes up at 2 a.m., tired and suffering from insomnia. She notices a series of strange ongoings in her apartment as if someone is there. Suddenly, a gang of robbers appear and ambush Madison. Madison will always end up being defeated by them, and will "die" -- before this is all revealed to be a nightmare. First Encounter Madison will then check into the Cross Road Motel in the First Encounter. She meets Ethan Mars for the first time in this chapter, and tends to his wounds from The Bear. Fugitive In Fugitive, Madison must help Ethan escape from Carter Blake and Norman Jayden; failure to do so will result in Ethan being imprisoned (only to be broken out by Norman later). During these chapters, Madison will learn about the Origami Killer, and begins seeing how he has forced Ethan to do a series of trials for his son's sake. She now begins her own investigation into the killer. The Doc She confronts The Doc, Adrian Baker, who is the legal owner of The Lizard's apartment location. Unfortunately, Madison will engage in a fight with The Doc -- in which she can end up killed -- if she doesn't find the evidence she is looking for and gets out. Whether she fights The Doc or not, she will find evidence pointing her in the direction of Paco Mendez at the Blue Lagoon. Sexy Girl In Sexy Girl, Madison will go to Paco's office, and she will have no choice but to strip tease (at least one article of clothing). Madison cannot die in this chapter. She will also appear briefly at the start of Norman's chapter Fish Tank if she is alive. On the Loose If she is alive, Madison will appear and sit with and discuss with Ethan about how he did or didn't kill a man to save Shaun Mars. Either way, Ethan will have the choice of kissing Madison. If he doesn't, Ethan will push Madison away, who promptly leaves. If he does kiss her, then they make love. Ethan wakes up the next morning and finds that Madison has taken photos and started a story about him as the possible origami killer (thus learning she is a journalist). After hearing Madison claim that she was planning to quit after seeing the emotion in the story, Ethan can either reject or forgive her. Either way, Madison leaves the building, and notices Carter Blake and the cops outside. She can either get on her bike and exit or call Ethan from the motel. Ethan will then proceed to be arrested or not. Ann Sheppard Madison goes to visit Ann Sheppard who is suffering from Alzheimer's. Either way, she will be able to get her to divulge the Origami Killer's identity, Scott Shelby. Killer's Place She will then go over to his apartment in Killer's Place. She will go into her secret room, and must find out the password to find Shaun Mars. After finding Shaun's address, Scott finds Madison, pointing a gun at her and forces her back to the room and will set the place ablaze, forcing Madison to find a way out. Staying in the fire too long, or jumping out of the first two windows seen will kill her. The player must jump out of the safety window or hide in the fridge in order to survive. If she finds the address, she will get the ability to inform either Ethan or Norman about it. The Old Warehouse What happens in the game's final chapter, The Old Warehouse, if Madison makes it, depends on whether she arrived alone, with Norman and/or Ethan. Epilogue Dead Herione Madison's grave is shown. If Ethan is alive, then he will be seen mourning near her grave. Herione Madison is hailed as a hero for saving Shaun. Square One Madison sits in her apartment, her chronic insomnia having had worsened fully. Tears in the Rain Ethan and Madison stand near Shaun's grave, depressed. She begs Ethan to rebuild his life with her, claiming that they could go to a place where it never rains, and that she would like him to give her a child. After asking her to give him a few more minutes to say goodbye to his son, Madison walks away to wait for him in the car, and Ethan shoots himself. The camera zooms out as she cries helplessly over his body. A New Life Ethan and Madison (now married) and Shaun all walk into their new apartment. Madison tells Ethan that the three of them have earned the right to be happy and that together they will try to forget the horrible things that happened to them, as if they were only a bad dream. Appearances Heavy Rain *Sleepless Night *First Encounter *The Nurse *Fugitive *The Doc Determinant Chapters *Sexy Girl *Fish Tank *On the Loose *Ann Sheppard *Killer's Place *The Old Warehouse Endings *A New Life *Dead Herione *Herione *Square Out *Tears in the Rain Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Reporters Category:Protagonist Category:Heavy Rain Category:Determinant